


The Monster In the Shadows

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, Dehumanization, Father/Son Incest, Guilt, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Sam, POV John Winchester, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes to terms with how to treated Sam after he presented as an omega at the tender age of twelve. He only did what he thought he was right. He can never make up for what he did. He can never change what Sam thinks of him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster In the Shadows

John never bothered getting his sons tested to see what they would present as. It was a mistake. When Sam presented as an omega at the tender age of twelve, they were in a restrictive state. John had to bite Sam to claim him in the office of Sam’s school. Sam cried and fought against him but Sam was small. Sam couldn’t really defend himself.

Ever since that bite, John spent a fair amount of time instilling in Sam that he belonged to Dean and himself. John had to change the way he treated Sam. He had to change the way Sam dressed and what he ate. He gave Sam no control over his appearance or his body. Sam was not allowed to touch himself below the waist. He knew his son hated it and the older Sam got the more he fought back.

Of course, the more Sam fought back the more Sam ended up over John’s knee. John was beginning to believe that Sam’s ass was going to be a permanent shade of purple. He knew what Sam had the most difficulty with was the sex. Sam didn’t want him or Dean to knot him, but that wasn’t a choice for Sam. John made sure Sam got knotted every day from about age fifteen by either himself or Dean. Sam begged for them to stop every time.

It made John feel bad but Sam was an omega. Knotting and breeding were their jobs. John was trying to breed Sam, but his son had not become pregnant in the three years they have been trying. It made him angry but he was careful not to take his anger out on Sam. It wasn’t his fault.

The food was another pain point for Sam. Omegas ate a paste that was basically ground together fruits, vegetables, and raw nuts. Omegas did not eat cooked food. Sam didn’t seem to like it, but John couldn’t care about that. He knew Sam looked at him longingly when he and Dean would eat, but he couldn’t think about that. Sam was an omega that was how omegas were treated.

The clothing side of things just made Sam angry and John usually started the day with spanking Sam as a result. Omega clothes were an off white color. The fabric was soft and light. Sam had pants and shirts. He wasn’t allowed underwear because he was an omega. The fabric was always thin so anyone was able to see Sam’s most intimate parts. John couldn’t care about that, though. It was just the way omegas were treated.

Sam had just finished high school. It was a requirement for omegas to finish high school. They couldn’t just drop out like Dean did. John was going through Sam’s things while Dean was bathing him. Sam didn’t have the right to do that simple act either. John knew it bothered Sam but Sam was an omega. It wasn’t Sam’s choice.

As he sifted through the bag, he noticed a false bottom. John pulled it out and he saw a couple things. Sam had a change of clothing in his size. These clothes were for an alpha or beta, not an omega like Sam. He saw birth control which explained why Sam never got pregnant. The most important thing was he saw was acceptance letter to Stanford. It was a college in a free state. They were in the next state over from California which was also a free state. Sam could leave if he wanted to and there was nothing John could do to stop him.

John waited until Dean walked out of the bathroom with Sam. He watched Dean brush out Sam’s hair while Sam stared blankly into space. John wondered what his omega son was thinking about. He wondered when Sam got away from them long enough to acquire these things. It made him angry and proud at the same time.

Still, John knew he had to punish Sam. He said to his omega son. “Sammy, can you explain to me why you were planning on leaving? You know, I will never allow that. You are the property of your brother and me.”

Despite being naked and at a clear disadvantage, Sam stood up for himself. John had seen Sam do this countless times before and he always had to spank Sam back into place. Sam’s voice was angry but more than anything Sam was upset. “I am leaving and neither of you can stop me.” Sam walked over to his bag and John watched Sam put on the beta and alpha clothes. He let Sam do it so he could rip them off of Sam.

He watched Sam zip up his bag and take a step toward the door. That was John’s sign to stop Sam. He grabbed Sam by his hair and pulled his son down to his knees. He growled, “You are not going anywhere. You will get out of those clothes and you will take your spanking for this like a good omega.”

Sam took a steadying breath and said firmly, “No, I am not going to let you beat, rape, and dehumanize me anymore. I am in a free state. If you hit me, I will have you thrown in jail for assault. So please, take your best shot.”

John raised his hand to slap his mouthy son when a firm hand stopped him. It was Dean. His older son was trying to play the role of peacekeeper. “Dad, just let him go. You’ve seen the way he mates with us. He’s never been okay with being an omega. If he wants to leave to find out we are good to him then I say let him.”

John fumed for a few moments then he hauled Sam up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the door. He yelled at the omega, “If you leave don’t you ever bother coming back.” He watched Sam shakily step out of the door and into the night after grabbing his bag.

John watched as Dean followed past him and shouted, “Sammy, at least let me give you a ride to the bus stop.”

Sam’s reply hurt him, “No, Dean. Just leave me alone.”

++

John and Dean didn't leave Sam alone. They checked on Sam without him knowing during college. Sam looked like any other beta but he still smelled like an omega. He watched Sam go to support groups for victims of rape and incest for years. Sometimes, he would sit in the shadows and listen to the stories of other omegas. The story he listened to the most was Sam’s story.

Sam’s story was that of a scared twelve-year-old boy. A little boy that learned that no meant nothing. A little boy that learned stop meant a spanking. John found out that it was Bobby who got the birth control for Sam. Bobby always found a way to get it to Sam. He found out that Sam wasn’t just being a brat when he said no. He was hurting Sam.

John found out that when Sam would ask or look longingly at something that wasn’t omega food, he wasn’t being difficult. He was hungry and he wanted to eat something that tasted good for once. John found out that Sam still had a taste for raw foods, but Sam didn’t mash them down into a paste. Sam ate them whole. Sometimes, Sam even ate cooked foods and meats.

John found out that Sam wasn’t being combative when he didn’t want to wear omega clothes. His son didn’t want other people to see his body and he was cold. Sam never wore shoes after age twelve until he left at eighteen. He watched from the shadows as Sam showed the others the frostbite scars on his feet. John never cared about the black patches on Sam’s feet at the time.

It left John feeling guilty so he watched Sam’s life. He told himself it was to make sure Sam was okay, but it was more than that. He wanted to see what sort of life Sam wanted to live. John watched Sam strive high in his life and he watched Sam fail. However, Sam never gave up. It took Sam two tries to pass the test to become a lawyer.

John watched Sam fall in love with a woman and fall in love with work. He saw how Sam was resistant to let the beta woman comfort him. John knew it was what the omega in Sam needed. John watched helplessly as Sam fought that part of himself down and tried to move on. Sometimes Sam failed at that but Sam’s beta was always there to pick up the pieces.

John watched Sam work long hours and he watched Sam become a father. The beta carried the child, not Sam. He watched Sam bring equal rights to all the states. John knew it was Sam’s fury over what happened to him that gave him drive.

John watched Sam from the shadows one evening when Sam walked out of the house. He watched as his son walked over to him. Sam was taller than him which was something John never noticed before. Sam looked strong and he had gained muscle over the years. Sam’s words were short, “Why are you here?”

John didn’t know what to say to that. He said simply, “I am here to check on my son. You’re doing well. I am proud of you.”

Sam nodded and looked back toward the house. His words were quiet, “You’re not my father. You stopped being that person the day you decided to bite me against my will.”

He watched Sam walk away from him again. This time, Dean wasn’t there to call after Sam. He hadn’t seen Dean in years. Dean had taken to alcohol to drown his guilt over Sam. After years of hitting the bottle, Dean was forced to get help. That help included cutting John out of his life. John didn’t know where Dean was now.

So John did the only thing he could. He watched Sam live the life he told him he couldn’t have. He watched Sam eat and dress like everyone else. He watched Sam love someone. He watched Sam’s children grow and he could see the father he never was to Sam. Sam had two children a boy and a girl. He watched as Sam never hit them. He never told them to act a certain way because of their gender. John watched Sam send his two omega children off to college. He watched Sam cope with having an empty nest.

He read Sam’s book on his life that published after Sam’s children finished college. John was old and couldn’t watch Sam as much anymore. Sam called him the man in the shadows. He was a monster in Sam’s book. He was the monster Sam had to defeat. A monster that still plagued Sam. 


End file.
